Vie de Moldue
by ClarisseSnape
Summary: Personne ne sait comment est Hermione quand elle est chez elle... Mais quelqu'un va vite le découvrir. TRADUCTION DE 'MUGGLE LIFE' DE GLORYANDFAME.
1. Chapter 1

TRADUCTION DE MUGGLE LIFE DE GLORYANDFAME. Vous pourrez retrouver la fiction original dans mes favoris/follows.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, je suis content que vous soyez venu si rapidement." Albus hocha la tête dans sa direction et se plaça devant son bureau.

"Certes." Répondu Severus en fermant la porte derrière lui . Il commença à marcher vers Albus quand il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le bureau du Directeur. Minerva était assise à côté de Sybille. "Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir Severus." Minerva semblait inquiète et tapotait la main de Sybille. Severus souleva un sourcils. Sybille tremblait.

"Elle a vu quelque chose qui l'a agacé, mon garçon, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir." Dit soudainement Albus.

"Vraiment." Répondit Severus.

"Minerva, voudrez-vous ramener Sybille à ses appartements ?" Albus regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes. Minerva hocha la tête et aida Sybille à se lever. Elle faibli quand elle se mit debout, et instinctivement Severus l'atteint et prit sa main pour la relever. Elle se mit debout et ses yeux regardèrent à travers lui, au lieu de le regarder. Albus se rapprocha d'eux, et Severus fronça son front.

"_Une flamme inattendue brillera dans la pénombre. Le brouillard va s'en aller, le phare s'allumera. Ce qui a été gravé dans le marbre, ce n'est pas comme il le semble. Il arrivera sur les ailes du printemps, me... moi. _" Sybil cligna des yeux. Albus, Minerva et Severus échangèrent un regard. "Vous avez dit quelque chose ?" Demanda Sibylle à Severus.

"Non." Répondit Severus.

"Suiviez moi Sybille, retournons à votre chambre, et je nous ferai du thé chaud." Minerva la guidait vers la porte.

"Oui, oui ça serai adorable." Sybille hocha vivement la tête. Albus attendu que la porte se ferme avant de commencer à parler.

"C'était assez hors du commun." Albus tapotait sa tempe.

"Elle fait toujours des prédictions sans sens Albus." Severus s'assit.

"Peut être, mais je trouve ça étrange qu'elle ai prédit ceci pour vous, après nous avoir raconté ce qu'elle a fait. Je devrai y repenser." Albus s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau. "Je vous ai appelé parce que nous avons une mission pour vous." Severus soupira et roula ses yeux.

"Une mission concernant Potter sans doute ?" Souffla Severus. Albus sourit avec un scintillement dans les yeux.

"Non, pas Harry. Cette mission a à voir avec Miss Granger." Albus se leva et alla vers la petite table où étaient deux vers et une grand bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Severus effaça rapidement le regard choqué de son visage. Albus se retourna et lui tendit un vers. "J'ai peur que nous soyons obligés de vous demander de sacrifier vos vacances d'été." Severus renifla.

"De toute évidence, je n'avais pas prévu de skier ou d'aller gambader sur la plage." Severus vida son vers de whisky Pur Feu. Albus ria.

"J'ai peur que vous passiez vos vacances d'été avec les Grangers, et comme un garçon de 17 ans." Severus souleva un sourcils. "Mr et Mrs Granger croient qu'ils vont accueillir un étudiant étranger pour l'été."

"Et Miss Granger ? Que croit-elle ?" Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

"Elle saura que c'est vous. C'est mieux pour elle de savoir, et pour ses parents de l'ignorer." Albus posa son verra. "Vous devrez rester avec elle, et aller où elle va Severus. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez faire, mais elle a besoin d'être protégée."

"Et certainement, elle ne le sais pas encore, pour éviter de laisser échapper quelque chose ? Il reste encore une semaine avant qu'ils aillent chez eux pour les vacances ?" Severus posa son verre.

"Elle le sait, j'en ai déjà parlé avec elle. Je vais vous laisser faire les préparatifs pour cet été. Je vous suggère d'utiliser une potion anti-âge. Aussi, s'il vous plait, prenez un smoking avec vous; les Granger sont invités au mariage d'un des membres de leur famille." Severus leva encore un sourcils. "Le jeune marié est un cousin d'un cousin je crois. Le mariage sera le jour de votre arrivée; vous serez là-bas le jours où les étudiants finissent les cours."

"Ce sera tout ?" Demanda Severus en se levant.

"Oui, pour l'instant. Nous nous reparlerons avant votre départ." Albus retourna derrière son bureau pour s'asseoir, et Severus s'en alla à grand pas du bureau. Il décida de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour diner plutôt que tu retourner dans sa chambre. Il voulait vraiment encore boire, mais il savait qu'il devait mettre autre chose dans son estomac. Il passa devant les étudiants bruyant qui mâchaient la nourriture dans leurs bouches. Severus lança un regard dégouté. Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor quand il passa, et son regard rencontra celui d'Hermione.

Elle lui fit timidement un demi-sourire, ses joues devinrent rouges, et elle lui lança un regard. Il fronça ses sourcils à cause de son comportement curieux. Il secoua sa tête et s'assit, se préparant à manger. Severus se surprit de temps en temps à l'observer alors qu'elle mangeait et parlait. Elle mangeait comme une lady, et pas comme ses trolls de camarades de classe. Elle parlait d'une manière animée, et frappa même deux fois le garçon Weasley.

Peut-être que passer les vacances d'été avec elle ne serait pas si mauvais. Après tout, elle passait tout son temps libre à lire et à travailler. Il imaginait qu'elle ferait pareille pour ses vacances; elle venait toujours le premier jour de classe en ayant lu plus d'une fois tous ses livres. Il se leva après avoir fini son repas, et pris son chemin le long des tables des élèves.

Il y avait une grande agitation qui venait de la table de sa maison, et il la regarda pour voir Draco et Crabbe se disputer une pomme. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon et les pommes. Il fit un rapide mouvement et manqua de renverser un étudiant qui lui était presque rentré dedans. Il se pencha pour saisir l'étudiant, et réalisa qu'il avait faillit renverser Miss Granger. Elle essayait maladroitement de nettoyer sa robe.

"Je suis désolé monsieur." Elle le regarda avec ses yeux de biches.

"C'est entièrement de ma faute Miss Granger." Répondit-il. Elle sembla choquée, il savait qu'elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il enlève des points à sa maison, mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rende ses vacances difficile après tout. Elle refit encore ce demi sourire.

"Bonne soirée, monsieur." Elle regarda rapidement au loin, et marcha hors de la Grande Salle, à l'arrière de Potter et Weasley. Ces vacances d'été seront plus qu'intéressantes.

Son coeur accélérait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Elle se voyait mal dire à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui que le Professeur Snape aller rester avec elle pour les vacances d'été. Elle voulait désespérément retourner avec Ron et Harry, mais ils ne faisait jamais attention à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils voulaient seulement parler de Quidditch. Elle marchait derrière les garçons alors qu'ils discutaient des règles du Quidditch. Elle se demandait comment le Professeur Snape réagirait quand il verrait comment elle est en dehors de Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la moldue Hermione, ce qu'elle préférait.

Elle avait hâte d'aller au lit, elle souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons et se dirigea vers ses appartements privés. Elle aimait ça plus que tout. Elle enleva ses habits, et se dépouilla de ses sous-vêtements. Elle fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit un vieux t-shirt de nuit. Elle le mit et s'installa sur son lit. Elle essaya de tirer la couette sur elle et s'assit sur son oreiller. Alors elle s'endormit en se demandait pourquoi le Professeur Snape l'avait fixé tout au long du diner.


	2. Chapter 2

TRADUCTION DE 'MUGGLE LIFE' DE GLORYANDFAME. VOUS POUVEZ RETROUVER LA FICTION ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS.

* * *

Le temps était passé trop rapidement, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, Albus le guidait sur le petit chemin vers la porte d'entrée des Granger. Il se tortillait maladroitement dans son smoking. Albus lui lança un regard. Il s'arrêta, il n'aimait pas avoir 17 ans, il ne voulait pas revivre cette expérience. Albus frappa à la porte et un homme d'âge-moyen, qui avait une décennie de plus que Severus, ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les parents d'Hermione avait presque cinquante ans. L'homme était chauve et était serré dans son smoking. Il les invita gentiment à entrer dans la maison. L'homme leur tandis la main, Albus et Severus lui serrèrent. Mme Granger entra par une autre porte, elle portait une robe étroite, très approprié pour son âge et pour un mariage.

"Bonjour Directeur, c'est bon de vous voir !" Elle embrassa Albus sur chaque joues. "Bonjour toi," elle parlait à Severus. "et quel est ton nom ?" Elle lui souriait gentiment.

"Severus." Répondit-il. "Severus Smith."

"C'est un nom spéciale, est-ce populaire parmi vous ?" Mrs Granger parlait à Albus.

"En effet ça l'est." Severus savait qu'Albus était inquiet de donner son vrai prénom.

"Je crois que Mimi a un professeur nommé Severus, n'est-ce pas chéri ?" Elle demanda à son mari, qui ne répondit pas, puis leva finalement les épaules. "Oh oui," elle se retourna vers Albus et Severus. "Je crois qu'il est son professeur de potion, oui Severus... heu... Snape oui, c'est ça !" Elle souriait et se retourna vers son mari. "Honnêtement tu te souviens, comment elle nous parle de ce professeur quand elle est en vacances à la maison ! Je crois que notre Mimi a un peu d'engouement pour ce professeur."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent de parler des fantaisies de notre fille devant le directeur de son école, chérie." Mr Granger s'éclaircit la voix. Severus sentait qu'il serait peut être malade, tellement que son coeur battait vite. Il lui plaisait ? Ses parents avaient dû mal interpréter ce qu'elle avait dit. Et puis comment pourrait on prendre "le graisseux" ou "le vieille chauve-souris du cachot" comme des termes d'affection ?

"Je ne savais pas du tout qu'Hermione s'appelait aussi Mimi." Albus changea de sujet.

"C'est juste un surnom bien sûr." Mrs Granger souria, "Oh je devrai aller à l'étage et l'aider à tout préparer. C'était bien de vous revoir Directeur !" Elle s'en alla, et Mr Granger leur montra le salon.

"Je crois que Sybille avait justement dit quelque chose à propos d'une personne nommée Mimi." Albus regarda Severus par-dessus ses lunettes. Severus fronça ses sourcils en se souvenant de la prédiction. Il regarda de nouveau Mr Granger qui attachait son noeux papillon.

"J'espère que tu vas apprécier les moments avec nous Severus, malheureusement ma femme et moi-même devront assez souvent partir pour notre travaille. Nous nous en voulons de quitter Mimi pendant qu'elle est chez nous, mais elle essaye de s'occuper. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse d'avoir un compagnon pour les vacances." Mr Granger se déplaça maladroitement. Severus ressenti un pincement de culpabilité pour Miss Granger qui passait ses vacances seules. Il savait ce que c'était. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une paire de talons et le froissement d'une robe sur le sol, ils se levèrent tous. Mrs Granger avança jusqu'à la porte, et Hermione était derrière elle, tentant d'attacher son bracelet.

Elle semblait différente de d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers le haut avec des attaches brillantes, et des boucles pendaient autour de son visage et dans son dos. Elle avait une robe de satin noire qui épousait parfaitement la forme de ses hanches, avant de devenir évasé vers la bas avec des froufrous de tulle et de satin. Elle avait des gants qui dépassaient ses coudes. Elle leva son regard, et fixa directement Severus. Il fit un pas en avant et l'aida à fermer son bracelet.

"Vous êtes superbe." Il balbutia avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire. Elle le regarda, et souleva ses sourcils. Elle éloigna alors son poignet.

"Vous voulez dire que vous ne voyiez pas de différence ?" Murmura-t-elle avec une voix pleine de colère. Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Il prit sa main.

"Ah, Miss Granger, vous semblez ravissante, comme d'habitude." Elle souria et l'embrassa.

"Bien c'était bien de vous revoir Directeur, mais nous devront partir si nous voulons être à l'heure." Mrs Granger sourit et et commença à les mener vers la porte de devant. Ils sortirent et Mr Granger ferma. Quand ils se retournèrent, Dumbledore était partie. Mr Granger les poussa gentiment vers la limousine qu'il avait loué. En quelques minutes, Severus se retrouva assis à coté d'Hermione, qui évitait délibérément tout type de contact avec lui.

Mr et Mrs se parlaient l'un l'autre. Severus continuait de regard Hermione. Elle était assise en face, et était en colère. Elle tordait ses doigts, ses bras étaient le long de son corps, et ses genoux l'un contre l'autre. Elle essayait d'éviter d'avoir un contact avec qui que ce soit. Il se souvint qu'il était là pour une mission, pas pour être son amie. Il jeta un autre regard sur elle. Sa tête se balançait doucement, et penchait vers la gauche. Les rayons de soleil dansaient sur sa peau, et ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le bas. Quelque chose le remuait, mais il passa au-dessus de ça, refusant de savoir ce que c'était. Soudainement, Mrs Granger parla.

"Mimi ! Honnêtement, pourrais tu enfin essayer d'avoir une petite conversation avec ce pauvre Severus ? Je ne tolérerai pas d'impolitesse, Hermione." Elle pointa son doigt vers Hermione et se retourna pour continuer sa conversation avec son mari. Le regard d'Hermione rencontra celui de Severus.

"Est-ce que vous dansez ?" Les sourcils de Severus se levèrent directement à cette question. "Nous allons à un mariage, il y aura de la danse, et en tant que mon cavalier, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous dansez."

"Oui, je suis capable de danser." Severus était troublé; il y a un moment elle ne voulait pas le regarder, maintenant elle lui disait qu'il devrait danser avec elle. Il fallu un moment pour que le mot "cavalier" rentre dans son esprit. Son ventre se serra quand il se souvint que ses parents l'avaient informés à lui et à Albus que leur fille avait le béguin pour lui. Sans avertissements, alors que le voiture se garais devant un immeuble extravagant pour les laisser sortir, et que Mr et Mrs Granger étaient préoccupés à sortir de la limousine, Hermione se pencha devant lui. Sa main était sur l'avant bras de Severus, et son souffle chatouillait son oreille, et il remarqua son parfum fruité, doux et obscure à la fois.

"Soyez gentil avec moi." Elle se détacha, et fit un pas hors de la voiture. Severus sortit de la voiture, chaque moment depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Granger était plus déconcertant que le précédent. Hermione prit son bras et ils suivirent ses parents dans l'immeuble.

"Quel sorte de bâtiment religieux est-ce ?" Demanda Severus en regardant autour de lui la grandeur de la salle. Il la vit sourire, et elle le regarda pudiquement.

"Ce n'est pas un bâtiment religieux Severus. La cérémonie du mariage est terminée, c'est maintenant la partie de célébration du mariage." Elle se pencha et attrapa la bas de sa robe, pour qu'elle puisse manoeuvrer dans les escaliers. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle venait d'utiliser son prénom. Bien sûr il réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement au vu des circonstances... Il remarqua presque immédiatement que les jeunes hommes autour fixaient Hermione. Il en vu un se diriger vers un autre et murmurer, en pointant sa tête vers Hermione.

"Vous avez plusieurs admirateurs." Dit Severus à voix basse. Hermione jeta un regard aux alentours, et secoua sa tête. Il vit un regard désapprobateur sur son visage.

"Eh bien, nous y mettrons un point d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ?" Hermione sourit, et Severus souleva un sourcils. Il avait déjà son bras, mais elle se rapprocha de lui, et plaça son autre main sur son avant bras. Il plaça sa main libre sur la sienne. "Allons trouver nos places."

Severus s'assit calmement et la regarda pendant le diner. Elle semblait différente dans son monde Moldu qu'à Poudlard. À l'école elle dominait grâce son cerveau, elle ne se montrait jamais aussi classe et belle. Severus fronça son front. Elle était belle au naturel, mais l'intention se portait sur elle lorsqu'elle était coiffée, maquillée, et avec d'autres habits que son uniforme d'école. Severus se secoua mentalement. Elle reste une étudiante, mais Merlin elle avait quelque chose. Il décida penser à ces choses là était normale, après tout elle avait son âge; mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées devenir des paroles.

Le diner était terminé, et les invités commençaient à aller sur la piste de danse. Avant que la première chanson ne se termine, il la vit avec cinq jeunes hommes qui lui tournaient autour, l'invitant à une danse. Elle regardait les autres tournoyer sur la piste, et Severus ressentit un pincement de culpabilité de laisser une si jolie fille assis là-bas, alors qu'elle devrait être avec les autres.

"M'accordez-vous cette danse ?" Hermione le regarda et sourit. Elle prit sa main.

"Je commençais à penser que vous n'ailliez jamais me le demander." Il la guida vers la piste de danse.

"Vous m'aviez demandé si je pouvais danser." Répondit Severus en plaçant une main sur sa taille et en prenant sa main.

"Alors je l'ai fais."

"Je sens qu'il faut que je m'excuse pour vous ennuyer avec ma présence pendant vos vacances d'été." Severus se sentais soulagé, et Hermione semblait consternée.

"Vous n'êtes pas ennuyant Severus." Elle pressa gentiment ses épaules. Severus n'avait pas anticipé cette réponse, et d'entendre ces mots semblait avoir plus d'impact sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. "En fait, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepter de me protéger."

"Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?" Demanda Severus. Hermione jeta son regard sur le côté et mordit profondément ses lèvres. "Vous sembliez en colère quand je vous ai parlé plus tôt." Hermione ria légèrement.

"Puis-je être honnête ?" Hermione le regarda, ses sourcils se levèrent d'hésitation.

"Bien évidement."

"Je n'était pas en colère; je ne m'attendais pas à un compliment. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça." Severus sourit et ria. Hermione s'empourpra. "Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Severus, alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin.

"Sourire et rire. C'est sympa." Elle le guida vers leurs places, et Severus se permit d'être conduit. Il regarda les hommes qui lui tournaient autour, mais le reste de la nuit elle ne dansa qu'avec lui. La pièce commençait à se vider, quand Mr Granger marcha vers eux assez rapidement.

"Hermione chérie, je viens juste de recevoir un message d'urgence d'un patient. Il semble que ta mère et moi devions quitter la cérémonie." Hermione semblait défaite et elle hocha la tête. "Je vais vous laisser la voiture pour que vous retourniez à la maison."

"D'accord, papa." Hermione essaya de sourire. Mr Granger se retourna vers Severus.

"Tu feras attention qu'elle rentre sauve à la maison ?" Severus hocha la tête. "Bien. Eh ben, bonne nuit ma chérie, maman t'aimes aussi." Mr Granger marcha vers l'extérieur rapidement, et Hermione le regarda s'en aller. Severus était en train de la regarder. Elle se retourna lentement et rentra en contact visuel avec lui, elle donna un triste demi sourire.

"Vous voulez partir maintenant ?" Demanda Severus, il sentait qu'elle ne voulait plus faire partie des festivités. Hermione hocha la tête. Il se leva, et marcha avec elle jusqu'à la voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

FICTION DE GLORYANDFAME, THE LETTER. VIUS POUVEZ TROUVER L'HISTOIRE ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour à la maison d'Hermione, et il la regardait alors qu'elle retirait ses talons et soupirait. Elle attrapa l'ourlet de sa robe et se tourna vers Severus.

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. J'ai besoin de me changer."

Elle se tourna et alla vers les escaliers, il la suivit jusqu'au hall en haut des escaliers. "C'est ma chambre, et celle là sera la votre." Elle pointa du doigt la chambre opposé à la sienne. Il alla dans sa chambre et vit son sac posé sur le lit. "Ok, eh bien je vais me changer maintenant." Il se retourna pour la voir traverser le couloir, entrer dans sa chambre, et fermer la porte. Il soupira et ferma sa porte. Il prit quelque instants pour se changer, et boire un peu de potion anti-âge. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et marcha dans le couloir. Il entendit un bruit bizarre venant de la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa à la porte.

"Oui ?" Répondit Hermione.

"Est-ce que tout vas bien ?" Demanda Severus, incertain de vouloir connaitre la réponse. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se tenait là, ses cheveux étaient à moitié tombés sur son visage. On dirait qu'elle venait de se battre. "Merlin, que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Je n'arriva pas à détacher ma robe." Elle était essoufflée. Severus leva un sourcils.

"Vous êtes une sorcière, utilisez votre baguette."

"Pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard Severus, vous aviez oublié ?" On aurait dit qu'elle était frustré.

"Retournez-vous." Severus roula des yeux, et elle obéit. Il prit la fermeture éclaire et la baissa. Lorsqu'il vit son soutien-gorge, il s'arrêta. "Vous y arrivez maintenant ?" Elle essaya de l'atteindre mais il vit clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas, alors il baissa encore la fermeture jusqu'à ce que qu'à la main d'Hermione arrive à attraper le fermeture, touchant au passage la main de Severus. Il s'éloigna rapidement, et elle se retourna en serrant sa robe autour de sa poitrine.

"Merci Severus, je vais descendre dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez regardes la télévision." Elle était en train de rougir quand elle ferma la porte. Severus descendit les escaliers et alluma la télévision. Il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais que faisait-il ? Qui est cette fille ? Il n'était là que depuis un jour et il était déjà accablé. Quelques minutes passèrent et Hermione arriva. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et elle portait un short et un débardeur. Ses habits étaient serrés et son short était très court. Severus déglutit difficilement. Elle était dans son pyjama. Il se leva, et mima un bâillement.

"Je suis très fatigué, je vais me retirer dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée." Hermione semblait confuse, mais hocha de la tête.

"Oh," il semblait qu'elle était déçue, "dormez bien."

"Vous aussi." Severus hocha la tête. Il marcha en haut des escaliers, et essaya de regarder discrètement derrière lui. Elle était assise sur le bord du canapé, ses jambes repliées contre elle, ses bras croisés; sa tête était posée sur ses bras. Elle semblait triste, et alors il se souvint qu'elle allait rester seule pour la plus grande partie de ses vacances. Severus ressentait une vague de culpabilité, parce qu'il la laissait là seule. Il se secoua mentalement et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait se contrôler, ça allait être de longues vacances, et il refusait que ses émotions le force à laisser Hermione seule. Il se retourna et marcha vers la pièce à vivre. Hermione s'assit.

"Je pensais que vous alliez vous coucher."

"Je ne suis pas aussi fatigué que je ne le pensais. Je devais reprendre mon souffle, comme on dit." (**Ndlt : c'est certainement une expression américaine, c'est pour ça que la dernière phrase ne veut rien dire...) Il** s'assit près de lui. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un moment, mais il continuait de la regarder. La façon dont elle poussait ses cheveux bouclées de son visage, la façon dont elle mordait ses lèvres. Il se rattrapa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?" Demanda Hermione. "Vous avez l'air bizarre." Elle se leva et s'étira, et il vu longuement son abdomen.

"Hermione, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça mais..." Severus soupira alors qu'Hermione se tenait là, ses mains posées sur ses lèvres. Il regardait vers le sol. Il se força de se focaliser sur le sujet. "Même ici je reste le Professeur Snape." Il pointa sa tête, puis son corps, "mais ici je suis un garçon de dix-sept ans." Hermione sembla confuse pendant un moment. Doucement, il vit un regard de compréhension sur son visage. Elle croisa ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine.

"Ooh, uuh" Elle bégayait. "J'aurai dû réaliser, la potion et..."

"Tout est de ma faute." Severus se leva.

"Bonne nuit." Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

"Bonne nuit." Répondit-il. Elle alla en haut des escaliers, et le regard de Severus se dirigea vers son arrière-train. Il se punit intérieurement. Il attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre, pendant un bref moment. Il pensa l'entendre pleurer; il voulait frapper à la porte et demander si elle allait bien. Mais à la place, il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il s'assit sur la couette et balançait les jambes. Alors il repensa à cette journée en regardant le plafond blanc. Cela lui semblait bizarre, qu'après toutes ces années avec des relations professeur-élève, qui ne s'étaient pas passées dans le meilleur des termes, lui et Hermione arrivent à se parler comme de vieux amis. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été cruelle avec lui ? Heureusement elle n'avait jamais été cruelle avec lui en classe, ou pendant les moments où il l'entendait parler avec ses bons à rien d'amis. Il avait toujours penser que c'était à cause de cette peur de faire perdre des points à sa maison ou d'avoir des heures de colles qu'elle se comportait de façon 'civilisée' avec lui. Mais il devait s'être trompé; elle avait été agréable avec lui aujourd'hui. Il ferma ses yeux et soupira, il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Il ne pouvait pas être son ami, il avait déjà essayer d'avoir des amis avant, une gentille petite née-moldue... il ouvrit ses yeux, non il ne pouvait pas être son ami, mais il ne voulait pas blesser Hermione. Il pouvait rester cordial, mais un peu s'éloigner d'elle. Cela serait préférable pour elle sur le long terme. Il s'endormit doucement dans un calme sommeil.

Le soleil dansait sur ses yeux, ce qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre; il lui fallu un moment pour se souvenir où il était. Les souvenirs d'hier vinrent dans son esprit. Il s'assit, et se frotta les yeux, il regarda le réveil posé sur la table à côté de son lit. Il était sept heures passé. Il marcha jusqu'à sa porte et écouta s'il entendait des bruits au-dehors, et il pouvait entendre de la musique venant du rez-de-chaussée, alors il pensa qu'il pouvait prendre une douche tranquillement.

Il émergea environ trente minutes plus tard, et il pouvait toujours entendre de la musique venant du rez-de-chaussé, mais il n'entendait personne parler. Il descendit les escaliers, et suivit la musique. Ça venait de la cuisine. Il y jeta un oeil et vit Hermione se tenant devant la poêle, elle portait un jean et un débardeur, et ses cheveux était attachés en un chignon tombant. Elle tapait du pied au rythme de la musique. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il s'éclaircit la voix et entra dans la pièce. Hermione sursauta et se retourna.

"Bonjour." Dit Hermione alors qu'elle traversait la pièce et éteignit la radio. "Je suis désolé si la musique vous a réveillée, j'essayais d'être discrète."

"Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé." Severus s'assit à la table, et Hermione lui tendit une tasse de café. "Quand est-ce que vos parents se réveillent d'habitude ?" Hermione se retourna vers la poêle et mit les oeufs dans une assiette.

"Ils sont déjà partis." Sa voix était faible. Elle tendit les oeufs à Severus, et commença à nettoyer. "Ils partent assez tôt." Severus poussa un peu ses oeufs avant d'en prendre une bouchée. "Comment sont vos oeufs ?"

"Adéquat." Répondit froidement Severus. Il vit ses yeux se voiler. Il l'avait blessée. Il regarda de nouveau son assiette, c'était nécessaire.

"Je vais passer ma journée dans le jardin, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi." Elle essuya ses mains et posa le torchon.

"Je vais passer ma journée à lire dans ma chambre." Severus se leva, et choisit délibérément de ne pas regarder Hermione. Il se tourna et sortit de la cuisine et retourna en haut des escaliers; il jeta un regard en arrière et la vit nettoyer son assiette et sa tasse. Ses épaules étaient baissées, et sa tête était basse. Il se força à continuer son chemin. Il ferma la porte et sortit ses livres de son sac.

Quelques moments plus tard, il entendit une porte se fermer, le faisant sursauter. Il alla à sa fenêtre et regarda dehors, se cachant derrière les rideaux. Il vit Hermione traverser la pelouse, et aller vers le banc sous l'arbre. Elle s'assit lentement, et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il la regarda ainsi assise pendant un moment. Un cri de chouette la fit regarder vers le ciel. Il l'avait vu avant elle. C'était le hiboux de Potter. Il vit une lettre chuter dans les mains d'Hermione, le hiboux ne resta ouvrit la lettre et la lu. Il vit ses mains aller vers sa bouche, et elle regarda aux alentours. Elle retourna à sa lecture, et une fois qu'elle eu finit la lettre, elle la mis dans sa poche. Elle eu un léger hoquètement. Severus connaissait ce regard. Elle venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Il soupira et alla à l'extérieur pour lui parler.

"J'ai vu le hiboux de Potter, de mauvaises nouvelles ?" Severus se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, ses mains dans son dos. Elle le regarda, et fronça les sourcils.

"Ne le parlez pas." Severus leva son sourcils. "Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? La vérité, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter ! Et dire que je vous ai défendu... laissez moi juste seule !" Elle se tenait debout, et tenait son poing fermé à côté d'elle. "Retournez à Poudlard ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !" Elle le poussait en arrière.

"Quoi ?" Severus était confus. Hermione se tenait là et le fixait, fumasse. Elle repris la lettre et la jeta par terre, puis se dirigea vers la maison. Severus lu la lettre. Harry lui écrivait pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir passer le reste de ses vacances au Terrier, et que Ron avait peur de lui écrire et qu'alors Harry avait dû le faire. Ron ne voulait pas qu'Hermione vienne au Terrier, parce que Lavande serait là. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Harry s'excusait, et promettait de bientôt lui écrire. Il soupira et regarda dans la direction où elle était partie. Ses meilleurs amis la rejetaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à nouveau besoin d'elle. Il prit la lettre et alla la retrouver. Heureusement il n'eut pas à la chercher bien longtemps, elle se tenait dans la cuisine et remplissait une bouilloire d'eau.

"Et bien c'était un bel entrevue vous ne pensez pas ?" Ses mots étaient lancés comme du venin alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux.

"Je dois l'admettre, je m'attendais à un comportement idiot de la part de Weasley et Potter, mais c'est au delà de mes attentes. Imbéciles." Severus était resté près de la porte, et la regardait de dos alors qu'il parlait. Elle se tourna vers lui, et poussa ses cheveux de son visage avec un mouvement de main.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils pensent que je m'inquiète si Lavande est ou non au Terrier ! Honnêtement, Ron a un terrible opinion de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que elle et moi voudrions se battre pour lui ?" Elle riait.

"Si je peux Miss Granger... Hermione... Je dois admettre que nous pensions que vous et Weasley étiez ensemble." Severus grinça des dents juste après que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Hermione semblait confuse.

"Quoi !? Non ! Je n'ai jamais donné cette impression; nous sommes amis, c'est tout. S'il pense que nous sommes plus qu'amis, c'est un sacré crétin. Lui et Harry sont comme des frères pour moi. " Elle se retourna pour prendre la poignée de la bouilloire. "Et que voulez-vous dire par 'nous', est-ce courant pour les professeur de s'asseoir et discuter de la vie amoureuse des élèves ?"

"Ne soyez pas absurde, bien sur que non. Cependant vous savez bien que quand ça parle du trio doré, il y a plus de discussion de la part des professeurs et aussi bien que des élèves, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'entendre des choses." Severus alla vers la table et s'assit.

"Oui, je vois votre point de vue, de toute façon, je vais bien. Je vais apprécier mes vacances, j'ai des choses à faire... Je n'avait pas prévu d'aller au Terrier si tôt."

"Vous avez des choses à faire ?" Severus souleva un sourcils. Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui et lui tendit une tasse de thé, et s'assit à son opposé tout en tenant sa propre tasse.

"Oui. Ce sera peut-être un choc cher Severus, mais j'ai une vie en-dehors de Harry, Ron, Poudlard et mes études. Ma vie de moldue n'est pas très connu, en partie parce qu'il semble que personne ne cherche à s'avoir ce que je fais quand je suis chez moi, mais surtout parce que je garde ça pour moi. Je ne vous ai pas encore surprise Severus Snape, vous allez voir." Elle souriait.

"Nous verrons cela." Répondit-il lentement.


	4. Chapter 4

FICTION TRADUITE DE L'ANGLAIS. LA FICTION ORIGINALE VIENT DE GLORYANDFAME, MUGGLE LIFE. VOUS LA TROUVEREZ DANS MES FAVORIS.

Désolé d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite, je suis partie à la mer puis en Angleterre... Et j'ai visité les studios Harry Potter hahahahhaha

* * *

Un léger toquement fit sortir Severus de son sommeil. Il s'assit et regarda autour, il scruta au travers de la fenêtre. C'était toujours sombre au-dehors. Il fit un bond et couru jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose de terrible se passe de l'autre côté.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte comme ça." Severus soupira, c'était Hermione. Elle se tenait là toute habillée.

"Par Merlin ! Savez-vous quelle heure il est ? La seule raison pour frapper à la porte d'un homme si tôt est... peu importe. Que voulez-vous ?" Il était renfrogné.

"Habillez-vous et venez en bas. Je vous avais dit que j'avais des choses à faire." Elle se tourna et marcha vers sa porte.

"Vous ne ferez rien si tôt. Retournez vous coucher et levez vous quand le soleil sera là, comme les gens normaux." Severus grommelait.

"Non. Habillez vous. Et honnêtement... pensez-vous vraiment que le terme 'gens normaux' s'applique à nous ?" Elle leva ses sourcils et disparu derrière sa porte. Severus ferma sa porte et frotta ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Peut-être qu'il n'aurai pas du la défier en lui disant de le surprendre, et c'est maintenant qu'il le regrettait. Enervé, il commença à s'habiller, et il prit rapidement une autre dose de potion anti-âge.

Elle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée et l'attendait, quand il descendit doucement les escaliers. Elle sourit en le voyant, se tenant là avec une main posée sur ses hanches. Elle portait un jean bleu, un débardeur noir et des baskets. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Elle semblait excitée.

"Allons-y !" Severus roula ses yeux et la suivit dehors.

"Qu'est-ce qui, au monde, nécessite de se lever avant l'aube ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient le chemin.

"Vous avez besoin de vous reposer." Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui et attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains. Il fronça son front. "Regardez je sais que vous êtes toujours le Professeur Snape, mais pour n'importe qui d'autre vous êtes un adolescent. Appréciez-le le temps que vous le pouvez, essayez d'être normal pour un moment, d'être mon ami. Prenez du plaisir." Elle garda son regard momentanément, avant de reprendre sa marche. Ils marchèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione attrape soudainement la main de Severus, et se mette à courir. Severus trottinait pour rester avec elle, et quand ils tournèrent l'angle de la rue, il réalisa qu'ils allaient prendre un bus moldu, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle courait. Elle le tira dans le bus à ils s'assirent sur des places libres. Elle s'assit avec un sourire triomphant.

"Ne refaites plus jamais ça." Il regarda au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui pour argumenter. Il tordit une partie de sa bouche en un sourire.

"Oh arrêtez-ça." Elle riait et le poussait. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous, spécialement quand vous ressemblez à l'un de mes paires." Elle leva sa main et lissa ses cheveux, qui avaient été décoiffés durant leur course effréné.

"Alors si je résume, je devrais assumer que vous vouliez faire des batailles d'oreillers, et que l'on se fasse des tresses, jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne meilleurs potes ?" Severus soupira.

"Ne soyez pas ridicules, comment je pourrais m'occuper de vos cheveux, alors que je suis si occupé à coiffer ceux de Dumbledore ?" Elle souriait et Severus laissa s'échapper un rire bref.

"J'en pleurerai tous les soirs dans mes oreillers." Severus roula ses yeux, mais continuait de sourire.

"Je suis sûr que vous le ferez." Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Severus regardait le paysage, et tentait de savoir quelle serait leur destination. Hermione se leva et tira la corded, ce qui indiquait au chauffeur de s'arrêter. "Venez, c'est notre arrêt !" Il se leva et alla à l'avant du bus, la laissant passer en première. Elle se pressa rapidement contre lui, et alla vers la porte.

"Le parc ?" Demanda Severus alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le trottoir.

"Ne dites pas 'le parc ?' d'une façon si déprimée, essayez de dire 'le parc !' avec de l'excitation. Hermione bougeait sa tête, mais elle prit encore une fois sa main et le guida. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle prenait toujours sa main. Elle garda sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une petite cour de jeux. C'était désert à cause de l'heure matinale. Hermione le regarda et sourit largement. Elle lâcha sa main et couru jusqu'au barres de suspension, il était amusé de voir qu'elle pouvait se tenir assise sur une barre, et de simultanément de laisser tomber en arrière, et de contracter ses abdomens pour se rassoir sur le dessus de la barre métallique.

"Que faites-vous ?" Demanda Severus en la regardant alors qu'il se tenait sur la base.

"J'apprécie les petites choses." Elle haussa les épaules. "Vous n'êtes jamais trop vieux pour apprécier les choses simples Severus. Venez dessus."

"Non."

"Ooh, pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas un enfant ni un primate. Je dois me tenir là où je suis, merci." Il répondit en regardant autour si personne ne les regardait.

"Vous n'êtes pas drôle." Elle riait, Severus se tourna et regardait vers son visage boulversé-retourné. Elle était suspendu à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Si vous tombez je ne vous rattrape pas." Il souriait.

"Ce ne sera pas la peine. C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber." Elle attrapa la barre avec ses deux mains, laissa glisser ses jambes, et se laissa atterrir à côté de lui.

"Etes-vous si sûre de ça ?"

"Non, pas trop." Répondit-elle en marchant au-dessus des balançoires. En quelques secondes, elle se balançait en arrière, et ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, puis sur son visage. Elle souriait. Severus souriait aussi, intérieurement. Elle semblait heureuse, et quelque chose en elle montrait à Severus quelle n'était pas toujours occupée, ce qui la rendait belle. Il commença lentement à marcher vers la balançoire, en faisant l'erreur de passer devant elle alors qu'elle se balançait vers l'avant. Hermione descendit de la balançoire, et heurta Severus. Il tombèrent tous les deux dans la poussière.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Que vous ne comptiez pas tomber ?" Il demanda en regardant la sorcière qui était assise sur lui.

"Ce n'est pas pareil, je n'avais pas prétendu que je ne tomberai pas _sur_ vous." Elle souriait.

"Je suis sûr que si." Severus ne bougeait pas, "Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, bouger votre personne de la mienne ?" Hermione souriait juste.

"Non."

"Est-ce que vous appréciez vous asseoir sur vos professeurs Miss Granger ?"

"Non, je ne devrai pas dire que j'aime m'asseoir sur mes professeurs, Professeur, mais juste sur un professeur. Vous." Elle bougea rapidement, quittant Severus dans un silence confus.


	5. Chapter 5

TRADUCTION DE MUGGLE LIFE DE GLORYANDFFAME. VOUS TROUVEREZ LA VERSION ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS.

* * *

Il la suivit aux alentours lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour regarder les fleurs, et pour grimper à un arbre. Il la suivit dans un petit magasin alors qu'elle commandait deux glaces et deux tasses de café. Aucun d'eux n'avait parler jusqu'à ce que le matin devienne après-midi. Ils traversèrent un groupe de gens qui faisaient de la musique. Il y avait un groupe d'hommes âgés, qui jouaient ce que Severus pensait être de la musique des années 40. Hermione rêvassait alors qu'ils se tenaient là. Un vieux monsieur s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.

"Avez-vous envi de rendre un vieil homme très heureux ? Puis-je avoir cette danse ?" Il était plutôt petit, mais ses yeux brillaient de jeunesse. Hermione sourit et soupira. Elle prit sa main et dansa avec lui. Severus les regardait danser. Elle avait le rythme de la musique. Le vieil homme donnait l'impression de revivre ses vingts ans. Hermione riait lorsqu'il exagérait certains pas de danse. La petite foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux les applaudissait. Severus regarda autour les visages des étrangers, inspectant chacun méticuleusement, dans le but d'en reconnaitre un. La chanson toucha à sa fin, et le vieil homme embrassa Hermione sur la main.

"Merci Miss."

"Mais de rien, monsieur." Hermione se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce couple curieux reçu une salve d'applaudissement. Hermione regarda Severus alors qu'elle marchait vers lui en souriant. Ils se tournèrent et commencèrent à s'en aller.

"Alors comme ça vous faite de façons aléatoires des actes de gentillesse pour les personnes âgées ?" Severus souleva ses sourcils.

"C'était fun Severus ! Honnêtement, s'en était autant pour moi que pour lui." Hermione s'arrêta et le fixa. "Je vous défis de faire quelque chose de spontané, et vous verrez si vous n'appréciez pas !"

"Non." Répondit simplement Severus en se détournant d'elle pour continuer à marcher.

"Bébé." Dit simplement Hermione, en croisant ses bars. Severus s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Vous m'avez entendu. Vous avez peur. Vous savez que j'ai raison." Hermione faisait un regard béat.

"Bien. Je le ferai. Si seulement ça pourrait vous faire taire." Severus fronça les sourcils. Hermione souriait.

"Allons le faire !" Elle cria alors qu'elle sauta, attrapant au passage la main de Severus, et commençait à courir vers la direction de là où ils venaient. Il redoutait n'importe quelle activité qu'elle comptait le forcer à faire. Après une courte distance parcourue, il put entendre une fontaine. Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. "Ok, allons-y."

"Quoi ?" Severus regarda autour; la seule chose qu'il voyait était une fontaine et quelques personnes.

"Oh, nous allons aller dedans." Elle hocha la tête en direction de la fontaine.

"Pas moi."

"Oh si, vous." Elle leva ses sourcils en le regardant. Severus soupira.

"Vous allez nous faire arrêter." Dit-il d'un air renfrogné. Elle riait, et enleva ses baskets, et ses chaussettes. Elle lâcha la main de Severus, fit un pas en avant, et sauta au-dessus du murer de pierre puis dans l'eau claire. Elle se retourna et lança ses mains en l'air. Severus soupira, et fit exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Il enleva ses baskets et ses chaussettes et sauta après elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui, et riait. Il se rapprocha d'elle. "Avez-vous terminer de nous mettre la honte ?"

"Pas encore !" S'exclama Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui sauta dessus pour le mettre sous l'eau. Il se souleva, la portant sur lui. Il poussa ses cheveux mouillés de son visage.

"Mon dieu Hermione !" Cria Severus. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait en souriant. Ils étaient tous les deux trempé, se tenant au milieu d'un fontaine publique. "Tout le monde nous regarde; on pourrait arrêter maintenant ? J'ai l'impression d'être un imbécile."

"Severus," son regard s'adoucit et son sourire changea. Sans aucune hésitation, Hermione posa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il restait debout là, sentant la bouche d'Hermione contre lui, ainsi que tout les autres détails de son anatomie. D'étranges cris et des bruits de désapprobations résonnèrent autours d'eux. Elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda.

"Vous restez mon élève Hermione." La voix de Severus restait simple, et net. Il vit son expression passer du bonheur au choque et à la colère, et il s'agissait d'une expression qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était triste et déçu.

"Très bien," La voix d'Hermione était faible. "Vous avez gagner. Allons-y." Elle se retourna et sortit de la fontaine. Le temps qu'il la rattrape, elle avait attrapé ses chaussures et avait commencer à s'en aller, ses chaussettes dans les mains. Il fit de même pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

"Attendez !" Il l'appela. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Quoi ?" Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. "Vous voulez m'insulter ? Vous moquer de moi et de ce que je fais pendant mon temps libre ? Laissez-moi vous dire, monsieur, je passe des mois enfermée avec mes livres. Je passe mon temps avec des gens qui ne veulent que de mon aide pour les devoirs. Je passe mon temps avec des profs qui préfèrent s'occuper de leur propore personne plutôt qu'enseigner. J'ai quelques semaines de pause, et de liberté. Si je ne détresse pas, je vais exploser." Elle était en colère.

"Vous m'avez embrasser."

"Quel en est votre avis ?"

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Severus alors qu'il se tenait sur le goudron brûlant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Retournez à votre école. Je ne sais pas que ce Trelawney a prédit, mais honnêtement cette femme est un charlatans et je suis hébété que quelqu'un ai pu prendre au sérieux ses prédictions. Partez, s'il vous plait." Elle secoua sa tête et s'éloigna de lui. Cette fois-ci Severus ne la suivit pas, et resta là où il était.


	6. Chapter 6

FICTION DE GLORYANDFAME, MUGGLE LIFE. VOUS TROUVEREZ LA VERSION ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS.

* * *

Severus se tenait là, le regardant s'éloigner au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus. "Allez-tous en enfer" pensa-t-il alors qu'il cherchait un endroit discret pour transplaner jusqu'à sa maison.

Avec un gros crack, il transplana dans l'arrière-cour. Il alla de l'autre côté de portail pour se retrouver devant la porte de devant, où il s'assit en attendant qu'elle se montre. Ses habits étaient mouillés et il décida de remettre ses chaussettes alors qu'il attendait. Il faisait les lacets de ses chaussures quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Severus, où est Hermione ?" Severus leva les yeux vers le regard inquiet d'Albus.

"Elle devrait être là bientôt, pourquoi ?" Severus se leva.

"Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous l'avez laisser seule ?" Albus s'écria avec une voix épaisse, à cause de la rage.

"Elle s'est éloignée de moi, et a demandé à ce que je retourne à Poudlard." Répondit Severus en regardant dans la direction où ils étaient partis plus tôt ce matin.

"Ne vous ai-je pas dis l'importance de rester avec elle tout le temps ? La prédiction, Severus !" Albus secoua sa tête.

"Ce que ni elle ni moi avons compris."

"Accordez-vous le fait qu'Hermione est un élément primordial pour l'aide d'Harry ?" Albus fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il parlait.

"Bien sûr." Severus agita sa main devant lui.

"Sybille a prédit qu'un terrible évènement allait arriver à cette fille. Vous avez été envoyer pour la protéger, et éloigner d'elle ce qu'il doit arriver ! Tout notre travaille, tous nos espoirs risquent maintenant d'avoir été inutiles !" Albus lissait sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Severus ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait, Albus." Il soupira et se rassit.

"Je trouve qu'il est dûr de vous croire mon garçon, pardonnez-moi, mais vous pouvez être... En ce moment... Plus abrasif." Severus hésita à ses mots.

"Elle... m'a embrassée. Je lui avait dit qu'elle était mon élève." Severus le regarda et attendit qu'Abus se mette en colère.

"C'est tout ?" Albus leva un sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? C'est tout ce qu'i dire ! Je suis son professeur et elle est mon élève, c'était plus qu'inapproprié." Severus se leva et fit face au Directeur. Albus gloussa légèrement.

"Elle a dix-sept ans Severus, cela ne mérite pas de grande enquête."

"Si ce n'est pas sérieux, s'il vous plait sentez vous libre d'avertir Minerva que son élève modèle bécote le directeur de la maison Serpentard." Cracha-t-il.

"Cela importe peu de ce que Minerva en pense. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que vous et Miss Granger pensez. Severus, si j'ai l'audace de le dire..." Albus se rapprocha et plaça ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Severus secoua négativement sa tête.

"Ne dite rien."

"Vous avez pleuré pendant trop longtemps, vous vous êtes torturé pendant trop d'années. Laissez les choses se dérouler, ne tuez pas cette chance potentiel de bonheur. Il est dommage que si peu de chance comme celles-là viennent autour de vous.

"Je ne peux pas laisser ces choses se produirent, c'est juste... Je ne peux pas."

"S'il vous plait... promettrez vous que vous ne ferez aucune tentative de tout arrêter ?"

"Bien, Albus." Albus le tapota deux fois sur l'épaule.

"Excellent!"

"Directeur ?" Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Hermione que remontait le chemin. Elle se figea quand elle remarqua Severus" "vous venez pour le ramener à Poudlard ?" Le ton glacé de sa voix n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes.

"Je reviens pour vérifier si tout va bien ma chère ! Ah, malheureusement il ne peut pas déjà vous laisser. S'il vous plait pardonnez un vieil homme Miss Granger, mais c'est important pour moi qu'il reste." Albus lança un regard au-dessus de ses lunettes vers la fille en colère qui se tenait devant eux, ses bras croisés et les narines fumantes.

"Seulement parce-que c'est important pour VOUS, Directeur, mais je préfèrerai qu'il reste loin de moi. Je vous rappelle que je ne veux pas de lui ici." Elle marcha devant eux et déverrouilla la porte.

"C'est bien noté Miss Granger. Merci de le laisser rester ici. Je reviendrai bientôt pour vérifier si tout va bien, mais maintenant j'ai plusieurs choses à faire et l'on m'attend."

Hermione se retourna et Albus était partit, laissant Severus se tenant seul derrière elle. Elle roula des yeux et traversa l'embrasure de la porte, et alla directement aux escaliers. Il ferma doucement la porte, et quand il se retourna elle était partit, et il entendit la forme de sa chambre se fermer.


	7. Chapter 7

TRADUCTION DE MUGGLE LIFE DE GLORYANDFAME. VOUS TROUVEREZ LA FICTION ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS.

* * *

Le diner cette soirée fut le plus gênant repas auquel Severus n'ai pu jamais assister. Hermione s'était éloignée au maximum de lui. Sa mère s'était assise à côté d'elle. Quand elle s'assit, elle mit uniquement la moitié de son postérieur sur la chaise, et son dos était tourné de lui. Il la regardait alors qu'elle mettait des pâtes dans son assiette, elle n'en pris qu'une cuillerée. Il vit que Mr. Et Mrs. Granger échangeaient des regards perplexes.

"Mimi comment était ta journée ? Est-ce que toi et Severus avez fait quelque chose d'intéressant ?" Mrs. Granger souriait tout en se versant un verre d'eau.

"C'était bien, et non." La voix d'Hermione était basse.

"Tu as des idées pour ce que vous allez faire demain ? Peut-être que tu devrais l'emmener autour de la ville et lui montrer les sites touristiques ?" Mr. Granger versait sur sa nourriture une grande quantité de poivre. "J'ai laissée un peu d'argent pour vous deux sur le comptoir avant que l'on ne parte ce matin." Hermione commença à pousser le plat de pâtes.

"Avant que l'on ne l'oublie Mimi, n'oublie pas que ce week-end ton père et moi nous en allons. Souviens toi que nous avons la conférence dentaire à Dublin. Nous partons Vendredi soir, et quant-est ce que notre vol nous ramène ?" Mrs. Granger s'était retourné vers son mari.

"Mardi matin, mon amour, à huit heure du matin. C'est le vol le plus tôt qu'ils aient j'ai peur." Mr. Granger prit un large bouchée. Hermione jeta sa fourchette contre son assiette et quitta en furie la table.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?" Mrs. Granger demanda en regardant Severus, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

"Elle est un peu en colère avec moi j'ai peur." Répondit Severus.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Mrs. Granger. Severus secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Mrs. Granger se leva et marcha rapidement dans la même direction que celle qu'Hermione venait de prendre. Mr. Granger continuait de manger.

"Ah, ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. Je crains qu'elle n'ai le tempérament de sa mère. Qui sait pourquoi elles se mettent en colère, elles sont toujours rouge de rage à cause de quelque chose ! Je peux te le dire Severus; ses idiots d'amis lui manquent probablement !" Mr. Granger ria. Severus leva ses sourcils vers le vieil homme.

"Oui, probablement." Répondit Severus. Mr. Granger se leva, se pencha doucement vers lui et regarda vers la porte avant de regarder de nouveau Severus.

"C'est peut-être à cause d'un des professeurs sur lequel elle fantasme." Severus était si choqué que ses pâtes firent un bond dans son estomac. Mr. Granger se rassit et ria. "C'est un fait, et c'est la vérité. Oh, elle niera si vous le lui demander, mais je connais ma fille. Ça semble étrange, non ?"

"Qu'elle soit attiré par un professeur ?" Severus avait difficilement forcé les mots a passer ses lèvres.

"Non ! Le fait qu'en tant que son père, je préfère qu'elle soit avec un vieil homme plutôt qu'avec un jeune homme de son âge ! Je ne pense pas que mon coeur ai supporté le fait qu'elle sorte avec un adolescent ! Des parents se reproduisent comme des lapins... non monsieur ! J'aurai eu un infarctus." Mr. Granger secoua sa tête.

Severus roula des yeux et se leva. Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

"Sa mère et son père savent tous les deux qu'elle m'aime, enfin, le vrai moi. Elle m'a embrassée. Son père est d'accord pour elle et moi, enfin le vrai loi. Elle m'a embrassée. Dumbledore n'était pas outré. Elle est une élève. Elle m'a embrassée. Il lui reste une année à l'école, c'est inapproprié. Elle m'a embrassée. Je suis plus vieux qu'elle, elle le regrettera. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que ça arrive ? Ce n'est pas comme si Lily était de retour. Lily. Je l'aimais de tout mon coeur et elle l'a brisé. Aimais. Aimais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je parle au passé ? Hermione est extrêmement intelligente, une des quelques sorcières avec laquelle je peux avoir une discussion intellectuelle. Dieu, elle m'attire. Elle est une élève."

Il arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait un peu. Son regard se dirigea vers quelques chose qui bougeait dans la cour.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" Il loucha pour essaya de voir qu'est ce qui bougeait. Les voisins, comme s'ils l'avaient aussi remarqués, allumèrent la lumière de l'arrière de leur maison qui éclaira un peu la cour des Granger. C'était Hermione, qui se tenait sous la pluie. Elle semblait être trempée, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Sa tête était penchée en arrière, ses yeux fermés. Elle se tenait juste là en laissant la pluie tomber sur elle. "La spontanéité. Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ces folles activités ?" Pensa-t-il. Il se leva pour la regarder.

Sans prendre garde elle se tourna et créa un contact visuel avec lui. Elle ne semblait plus en colère et elle sourit et soulevant ses épaules. Elle leva ses bras vers ses coudes; ses mains avaient les paumes tournées vers le haut. Elle regarda vers le ciel puis vers lui. Elle marcha hors de son champs de vision pendant un moment. Une fois revenue, elle dansait bizarrement. Elle lui fit signe de descendre. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et commença à quitter la chambre.

"Merlin aide moi, cette fille va me rendre fou." Se dit-il à lui même alors qu'il marchait hors de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la cour et entendit de la musique disco. Ce n'était pas fort, mais assez pour qu'Hermione danse sous la pluie.

"Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal." Severus souriait alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, elle ne s'arrêta pas de danser.

"Avez-vous déjà danser sous la pluie ?"

"Non. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai ce désire anormale d'essayer de rester sec quand il pleut. C'est bizarre je sais." Il croisa ses bras et se dirigea sous le porche.

"C'est fun. Vous devriez essayer. Venez." Elle bougeait son corps en rythme avec le son de la musique.

"Je préférerai rester sec. Vous avez un besoin excessif de danser." Severus souleva ses sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas excessif, c'est fun. C'est relaxant. Et honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup l'opportunité de faire ça à l'école. Je veux dire que j'essaye de me trouver du temps dans la salle de bain des Préfets..." Elle souriait.

"Vous dansez dans la salle de bain ?" Severus ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire.

"Oui, pourquoi c'est si drôle ?" Elle dansait en se dirigeant vers lui. "Venez... S'il vous plait." Elle se rapprocha et prit sa main. Il la suivit sous la pluie. Il se tenait là alors qu'elle continuait de danser.

"Je suis sous la pluie." Dit-il alors qu'il mit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

"Severus Snape se tenant sous la pluie... c'est un scandale, je vous l'assure." Elle riait. Sans y penser, il la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Il remarqua qu'elle inspira rapidement et retenait maintenant son souffle. Les yeux d'Hermione faisaient des allers-retours entre sa bouche et ses yeux. Il souriait, et commença à danser avec elle sous la pluie.

"La spontanéité ma chère." Elle riait en dansant avec lui sous la pluie, tout ce passait à merveille, et puis pour la première fois depuis des années, le coeur de Severus désirait quelqu'un: la jeune je-sais-tout aux cheveux buissonnant qui était trempée jusqu'au os et qui dansait dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

TRADUCTION DE MUGGLE LIFE DE GLORYANDFAME, VOUS TROUVEREZ LA FICTION ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS.

* * *

À l'aube, il entendit un frappement léger à la porte. Il poussa avec flemme ses draps avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit en s'attendant à voir Hermione se tenant là, mais il fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas là, mais qu'à la place, il y avait sur le sol un plateau contenant son déjeuner. Il le prit dans sa chambre et s'assit avec sur son lit. Il y avait un petit papier à côté du jus d'orange. Il l'ouvrit.

J'aimerai aller faire un footing, si cela vous va. Je serai prête dans une heure. -Hermione

Il mangeait sa nourriture rapidement et s'habilla, en se demandant si elle allait le forcer à courir avec elle. Il sourit à lui-même alors qu'il boutonnait son pantalon. Il était désireux de la voir, et il réalisa ce qu'il avait ce sentiment. Encore, il descendit les escaliers et la trouva en train de l'attendre près de la porte. Elle était en train de lasser ses baskets. Elle portait un short noir moulant. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

"Vous allez porter ça ?" Elle se leva et se tourna pour lui faire face, et non seulement elle portait un short très court, mais aussi un soutien-gorge noir de sport. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva un sourcils, et mit ses mains sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je porte d'autre pour courir ? Vos blouses d'enseignant peut-être ?" Elle secoua sa tête et ria.

"Eh bien, je veux dire que l'on peut voir..." Il hocha sa tête dans la direction de son ventre, qui était nu.

"Vous pouvez voir mon ventre ?" Elle roula des yeux. "Allons-y votre prude."

"Je ne suis pas prude." Dit-il en marchant hors de la maison.

"Vous venez juste de faire un commentaire sur ce que je porte, en vous référant au fait que l'on voit mon estomac, mon seigneur êtes prude." Elle le taquinait gentiment. Elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains, et pour changer de sujet Severus le lui prit et commença à l'inspecter. "Ça s'appelle un Walkman, les moldus en utilisent pour écouter de la musique avec eux."

"Je pensais que maintenant les moldus écoutaient leur musiques sur des petits disques argentés ?" Severus la regarda et le lui rendu.

"Ils le font, mais vous ne pouvez pas courir avec un de ces lecteurs qui lisent les 'disques argentés'." Elle leva les épaules.

"Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, j'écoute des vinyles. Vous savez les circulaires noires larges..." Elle le coupa.

"Je sais ce qu'un vinyles est Severus !" Elle ria.

"En effet." Il regarda le trottoir craquelé.

"On y est presque, il y a un terrain ouvert au publique pendant les vacances d'été au lycée du coin." Il regarda quand elle pointa du doigts le grand bâtiment en métal. Ils l'éteignirent et entrèrent sur le terrain en pleine-air. Il y avait quelques personnes qui couraient déjà, des garçons, proches de son âge. Ils avaient déjà commencer à la fixer, et l'un d'eux sourit et hocha la tête dans sa direction. Severus souffla.

"Je sais que vous l'avez vu Hermione. Ils vous tournent autour comme des mouches autours d'un steak." Il croisa ses bras. "Et j'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je cours avec vous. Si je dois courir, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix, et non pas plaisir de faire sans fin des tours de terrain.

"Non, je me m'attendais pas à ce que vous courriez avec moi; vous pouvez vous asseoir dans l'herbe par-là." Elle pointa un endroit au-dessus de son épaule. "Et pour les mouches, je m'en fiche s'ils me regardent. Mais vous n'êtes pas pareil, alors sentez vous libre de le faire." Elle sourit, et Severus fit un rictus. Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit là où elle le lui avait montré. Il la regarda alors qu'elle mettait ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, ou alors ce qu'il supposait être des écouteurs. Elle appuya le bouton, et commença à courir. Il la regardait alors qu'elle faisait des tours de piste. Il sourit quand il vit les autres la regarder. Il sentit une prière de remerciement venir de quelque part enfouie en lui. La prière qu'une jeune et jolie fille s'intéressait à lui, au-dessus de tout les autres. Alors qu'elle ait fait une douzaine de tours de piste, elle s'arrêta et marcha jusqu'a lui, en enlevant les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Elle était recouverte de sueurs et respirait difficilement.

"Vous avez finis ?" Demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Oui, et je me sens dégoutante. Allons-y, que je puisse prendre une douche." Elle frotta son visage et enleva la sueur de son cou.

"Vous êtes tout sauf dégoutante." Il se sentit embarrassé d'avoir laisser ces pensées passer la frontière de ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit alors qu'ils quittaient le champs.

"Oh alors après-tout, laissez moi vous partager ma sueur, puisque ça semble ne pas vous déranger !" S'exclama t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, et en se frottant contre lui. Hermione le regarda et se mordit les lèvres, ses joues ayant pris une teinte rose foncée. Il abaissa son visage vers le sien, et glissa ses mains le long de son menton. Son buste se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration. Sans hésitation, il baissa sa bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassa. À sa surprise et plaisir, elle lui retourna le baiser. Récalcitrant, il arrêta le baiser et s'éloigna doucement d'elle. Elle souriait. "Eh ben, ça vous a prit du temps !"

"Je suis d'accord." Répondit-il en marchant vers ma maison.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de devant, et ils filèrent à l'intérieur.

"Très bien, c'est le moment de la douche !" Elle enleva ses chaussures et commença à marcher vers l'escalier. Elle se retourna soudainement et entra sans la cuisine. Severus la suivit. Il entra pour voir Harry et Ron qui étaient assis à la table de la cuisine.

"Hey 'Mione!" cria Harry en se levant.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?" Hermione semblait choqué et irritée.

"Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, ta mère nous a dis que l'on pouvait entrer et que l'on pouvait t'attendre ici. À qui tu parlais ?" Ron s'était aussi levé. Juste au moment où Severus passait la porte. "Qui es-tu ?"

"Il reste chez moi." Répondit Hermione.

"Un cousin ?" Demanda Harry en tendant sa main a Severus.

"Non." Hermione secoua sa tête, "C'est à propos de quoi ?"

"Humm... est-ce qu'on peut avoir une conversation privée ?" Ron leva un sourcils et hocha la tête en direction de Severus. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

"Ça te dérange ?" Elle se tourna et regard Severus avec un regard désolé.

"Non pas du tout. Je serai à l'étage." Severus se tourna et quitta la pièce abruptement, mais s'attarda un moment devant l'escalier.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais être encore plus rude Ronald ? Honnêtement ?" Cria Hermione dans un soupire.

"Quoi ?" Ron semblait confus.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un..." Interrompu Harry.

"Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?" Hermione s'était cogné à l'angle d'un meuble; Severus pouvait entendre des verres s'entre-choquer et de l'eau couler.

"Tu te souviens de quoi on avait parler... tu sais le voyage ?" Murmura lentement Ron. Les oreilles de Severus étaient grandes ouvertes.

"Qu'est ce qu'i propos de ça ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Eh bien tu te souviens que l'on était pas sûr de le faire ?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui." Hermione semblait hésitante.

"On va le faire; et plus tôt que prévu j'ai peur." Harry semblait alarmé. "Viens au Terrier deux semaine avant le terme. D'accord ?"

"C'est seulement dans un mois !" S'exclama Hermione. "Es-tu sûr ?"

"Ouais." Répondit Ron. Hermione restait silencieuse. "Bon nous devons rentrer avant que maman ne s'inquiète. Tu sais comment elle est, hein 'Mione ?"

"Nous t'enverrons bientôt un hiboux." La voix d'Harry semblait contenir une fausse gaieté. Severus se tourna pour monter les escaliers avant qu'Hermione ne le trouve en train d'écouter clandestinement.

Severus ferma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre tout en repensant à cette conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

TRADUCTION DE MUGGLE LIFE DE GLORYANDFAME. VOUS TROUVEREZ LA VERSION ORIGINALE DANS MES FAVORIS

* * *

Il entendit la douche s'allumer alors qu'il s'asseyait au pied de son lit en fixant le sol. Ce n'était pas bien qu'il ait entendu la conversation qu'Hermione avait eu avec ces dégénérés, mais il allait lui poser des questions à propos de ça. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'allongea sur son lit. Il entendit un frappement à la porte et sauta du lit pour aller y répondre. Monmentanément confus car il pouvait toujours entendre l'eau de la douche couler, il ouvrit violament la porte.

"Bonjour mon garçon." Albus se tenait dans la couloir.

"Albus." Severus répondit tout en faisant un signe pour autoriser Dumbledore à entrer dans sa chambre.

"Je viens pour vous parler d'un sujet pressant, et je ne souhaite pas que Miss Granger nous écoute."

"Elle est sous la douche, et ne peux pas nous entendre." Severus fit un mouvement de main.

"Ah, bien, bien." Albus pencha doucement sa tête, il semblait être malade. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous contactera rapidement, on a demander à Drago d'accomplir un acte dont je ne l'en pense pas capable. À la place, mon garçon, j'ai besoin que vous accomplissiez vous-même cette tâche."

"Comment savez-vous ça ?" Severus leva son sourcils.

"Vous n'êtes pas le seul espion auquel je me fie mon cher garçon." Albus secoua sa tête. "Si j'étais vous, je me préparerai à partir, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps." Severus commença à sortir ses habits de son armoire et à boire son antidote. En un moment, il se ressemblait à nouveau. Son coeur se serra, il aurait dû savoir que cette situation n'allait pas être éternelle.

"Et à propos d'Hermione ?" La voix de Severus était basse, presque inaudible.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à votre retour." Albus se rapprocha de la porte. Comme si son avant-bras s'était mis à brûler, il fit une grimace. "Oui, oui je suis content d'être venue ici si rapidement. Aller ! Aller ! Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher garçon, elle ira bien ." Severus rencontra momentanément les yeux du vieil homme avant de transplaner.

Il transplanta en-dehors du Manoir des Malefoy. "Concentre-toi; tu ne peux pas te permettre de penser à elle." Pensa-t-il tout en prenant lentement une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

"Severus, ta ponctualité est toujours appréciée." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, ce qui était troublant.

"Merci Maître." Severus s'inclina.

"Je dois te demander où tu étais passé ? Ta présence nous as manquée." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marcha lentement vers une large chaise et s'assit.

"J'avais une mission pour Dumbledore, mes excuses." Severus le suivit, mais gardait ses distances.

"Une mission tu dis ? Alors tu apportes des nouvelles je pense ?"

"Oui, Maître. Dumbledore m'avait demander de protéger la née-moldue, je pense que j'ai gagner sa confiance, et je vous apporterai des informations pour vous aider dans votre quête pour trouver le garçon Potter." Severus gardait son regard fixé sur le sol.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle Severus, je venait juste d'avoir une conversation avec Lucius à propos de ta façon de faire plaisir à ton Maître. Ne fais pas d'erreur, je suis ravi, mais cependant j'aimerai plus d'informations."

"J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez eu de temps avec la née-moldue. J'ai besoin de quelques jours de plus, ses activités de moldue me font perdre de temps, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau délais." Severus regarda son Maître, qui hocha doucement la tête.

"Les moldus," le Seigneur des Ténèbres cracha ce mots. "Oui Severus, je t'autorise plus de temps pour cela. Tu devras me revenir dans trois jours. Et si je dois te le rappeler, tu en subiras les conséquences.

"Je comprends mon Seigneur." Severus s'inclina.

"Il y a encore un sujet dont je dois avoir une discussion avant que tu ne parte Severus."

"Oui, mon Seigneur ?" Severus leva son sourcils.

"Je pense que ma confiance en Drago est infondée et je risque d'avoir besoins de toi pour accomplir sa mission." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas de Severus. "Tu devras tuer Dumbledore avant la fin du terme. Mes plans ne peuvent pas aller plus loin le temps qu'il vit. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur." Severus inclina sa tête.

"Tu feras en sorte que mes souhaits soient réalisés ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur." Répondit Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attarda devant lui pendant un moment avant de se tourner pour marcher plus loin.

"J'attendrai que tu revienne dans trois jours, tu peux partir." Il bougea sa main dans la direction de la sortie.

"Je vous remercie, mon Seigneur." Severus répondit en quittant la pièce, et sortit du manoir.

"Dumbledore ?" Hermione s'arrêta alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers lorsqu'elle remarqua le vieil homme, alors qu'il regardait les bibelots qui reposaient sur l'étagère du salon.

"Bonjour Miss Granger !" Albus sourit vaguement.

"Où est Severus ?" Elle regarda autours.

"Il avait des affaires qui l'attendaient, mais il va vite revenir." Albus posa un chat en porcelaine sur la commode. "Je crois qu'Harry et Ron sont venus ici pour te parler ?"

"Oui, ils sont venus." Hermione se rapprocha et se tenait à côté de lui.

"Tu ne dois pas en parler à Severus, il en sera informé quand il sera le bon moment." Abus scruta les yeux d'Hermione au-dessus de ses lunettes.

"Pourquoi ?" Sa voix était feutrée.

"Il essayera de t'arrêter." Albus la rejoint et mit sa main sur son épaule. "Il a des questions plus urgentes qu'il doit traiter, avant qu'il ne lui faille savoir que vous et vos amis ne serez pas de retour à Poudlard cette année. J'ai peur que cette nouvelle ne l'empêche de remplir ses missions."

"Je ne veux pas lui mentir Directeur." Hermione secoua sa tête.

"Je sais Miss Granger, mais c'est pour le bien. Vous devez me faire confiance."

"Je vous fait confiance, monsieur." Elle leva une épaule en parlant.

"Bien." Albus pressa son épaule and sourit, juste au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Severus entra. Hermione le vit comme elle l'avait toujours connu, et sa respiration s'accéléra. "Severus, vous êtes revenu ! Tout va bien j'espère ?"

"En effet." Répondit Severus.

"Exellent ! Bien je dois partir maintenant. C'était bien de vous revoir Miss Granger. Severus." Albus hocha la tête et passa à côté de l'homme sombre. Après que la porte se soit fermée, ils entendirent le crack de son transplanage. Severus se tourna et vit Hermione qui le fixait.

"J'ai besoin de vous parler. Mais ne le dites à personne, s'il vous plait." Elle l'avait attrapé par ses habits.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent, comme si il était préoccupé.

"Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas vous en parler, mais je ne peux pas vous cacher cela." Ses yeux étaient remplis de craintes.

"Je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard cette année. Harry, Ron et moi devont partir... on cherche quelque chose..." Severus se rapprocha d'elle et l'a prit par les mains. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons partir, je ne pense pas que je vous reverrais jusqu'à la fin de la guerre... si cette fin arrive un jour."

"Hermione, je... j'ai besoins de vous dire quelque chose aussi. Dumbledore le sais déjà..." Severus prit une grande inspiration. "On m'a demander de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. J'ai besoin que vous sachiez, que quoiqu'il arrive, peut importe quel blâme repose sur moi, que je ne voulais pas faire ça. On m'a forcé la main." Hermione se pinça les lèvres

"Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire ?" Elle plissa ses yeux en lui demandant.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je le veux, mais je ne peux pas. S'il vous plait ne m'en forcez pas." Il pressa sa main. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

"Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste que quelques semaines avant ça... avant que je doive partir." Murmura-t-elle.

"Épouse-moi." Severus sursauta lui même en entendant ses mots.

"Quoi ?" Hermione sourit, et secoua sa tête de confusion.

"Aucun de nous ne savons comment cette guerre va se terminer. Je préfère savoir que vous étiez mienne pendant quelques semaines, plutôt que rencontrer ma mort avec le regret de ne pas vous avoir demander.

"C'est un peu rapide, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Oui c'est rapide; j'aurais préférer avoir pu prendre mon temps, que l'on ai prit notre temps. C'est la guerre Hermione, une guerre dont je pense que je ne vivrais pas assez pour en voir la fin." Il lâcha ses mains et commença à tourner en rond. "C'est trop absurde. J'aurai mieux faire de ne pas vous demander. Je m'excuse."

"Non." Hermione le rejoignit et attrapa son épaule, il se retourna pour lui faire face. "Ne vous excusze pas, vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortit de mon côté... Je t'épouserai." Le coeur de Severus s'accéléra à l'entente de sa déclaration. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'embrassa.

"N'acceptez pas parce que vous avez pitié ou parce que vous avez la pression, je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporte que vous vous soyiez sentie sous pression." Il s'était retiré en arrière et la regardait directement dans les yeux.

"Je sais que vous savez que j'ai eu beaucoup de pensées pour vous. Je sais que mon père vous l'as dit. Je t'aime. Je t'aimais avant que tu ne vienne ici; je t'aimais avant que je ne t'embrasse ce jour là dans la fontaine." Elle sourit doucement.

"Je t'aime aussi." La voix de Severus était basse, il ne lui dit pas qu'il était sûr qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle le premier jour, quand elle lui avait montrer sa gentillesse. À la place il l'embrassa encore, et pria silencieusement qu'il vivrait tous les deux pour voir la fin de la guerre.


End file.
